I Will Love You Forever
by BrandNewEyes929
Summary: Chad and Sonny have been best friends since the fued between So Random and Mackenzine Falls ended. They always had feeling for each other. He finally decides is going to ask Sonny out. But something tragic happens. Read more to find out! Oneshot.


**AN: Hey everyone! It's me again! I had this idea in mind for awhile so I decided to write it. :) ****Thanks again to Abbie (Everafterjunkie) for being my temporary beta reader.**

On another note! I have good news! I'll be going to the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato and people from Camp Rock 2 show this weekend! I'm super excited! I'll be posting pictures on my Twitter if you want to see them! :)

**I hope you enjoy! I suggest having a box of tissues with you. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sonny With A Chance..**

**

* * *

**

**I Will Love You Forever**

It was just an ordinary Tuesday at Condor Studios. Chad and the cast of Mackenzie Falls were in the cafeteria eating their lunch. But Chad was just staring at; yep you guessed it, Sonny Munroe.

Chad's best friend Skyler got him out of his trance. "Dude, why don't you ask Sonny out already?" He asked, frustrated.

"How many times do I need to tell you that Sonny and I are only best friends?"

"I know, but you're obviously in love with her. Just ask her, I bet she'll say yes." He replied reassuringly.

"But what if she says no?" He asked worriedly.

"I bet she won't. Come on, just be a man and ask her out!"

He sighed in defeat. What could go wrong? "Okay, fine. I'll ask her later."

Skyler smiled and nodded. "Nice dude. Good luck." He patted his arm.

Chad grinned. "Thanks, dude." They did their special handshake and left the cafeteria to shoot some scenes.

**With Sonny and Tawni**

Tawni was sitting on her fancy vanity applying her makeup again and Sonny was sitting on her own vanity working on the latest So Random Sketch.

"So, what was up with you during lunch?" Tawni asked and put her finishing touches to her makeup.

The perky brunette faced her blonde cast mate. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Oh come on, like you don't know."

Sonny still had a confused look on her face.

Tawni sighed and shook her head. "You were like staring at Chad the entire time!" She exclaimed.

Sonny's eyes widened a bit. "Pfft, no I wasn't." She denied.

"I know you're lying Sonny. You obviously like him."

"I do not; Chad and I are just best friends. Nothing more." Sonny insisted.

Suddenly Grady popped his head around the door. "DENIAL!" He sang in a high voice, disappearing from sight.

"See? Even Grady agrees!" Tawni exclaimed, exasperated.

Sonny sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine but only a little bit." Sonny admitted.

The blonde shook her head and rose her arms up in the air. "I give up! Good luck with your Chad problem." She said and left the dressing room before Sonny could reply.

"Do I like Chad?" She asked herself and went back to working on the sketch.

Suddenly, the brunette heard rather than saw the door knock down with a blow. Sonny looked to see who it was and she screamed loudly enough for the entire studio to hear.

**With Chad**

Chad has just finished shooting his scenes and was preparing to go over to the So Random! Set to ask Sonny the question that had been playing on his mind since he met her.

"Wish me luck, dude." Chad gave a nervous smile at Skyler.

"Don't worry; I know she'll say yes." Skyler reassured him in his relaxed fashion, holding out his hand so the two could do their handshake.

Chad left the Mackenzie Falls studio and headed to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

Unexpectedly, he heard a high pitch scream coming from So Random! that startled him. It sounded like Sonny. His eyes widened at immediately ran to the So Random! set.

When Chad finally reached the stage he was out of breath. Now, he had to find out where that scream had came from. He checked the prop house and no one was there. He was about to pass Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room when he saw a lot of people entering. He decided to go inside to see what was going on.

The famous blonde actor slowly entered the dressing room, surrounded by police, paramedics, firemen, and more. He overheard someone saying that a criminal had escaped from prison and was somewhere in the studio. The room looked like there was a natural disaster in here. There was a crowd of people towards the back, where Sonny's side was.

Sonny's side had the most damage. _What happened? _He asked himself. He looked around the room to see if he saw anyone familiar, he didn't. A big question popped into his mind: _Where is Sonny?_

He found her. On the floor unconscious with blood staining her shirt, his heart started beating rapidly. Chad pulled Sonny into his arms and checked to see if she was still breathing. She was. He was relieved slightly.

The paramedics took Sonny to the hospital to get surgery. Chad arrived at the hospital later. He paced around the waiting room whispering to himself that she was going to be ok. He sat there with his head in his hands praying to God that she would survive the surgery.

**A Few Hours Later**

A doctor appeared in front of Chad. He looked up to face him.

"Are you here for Miss Munroe?" He asked looking at his clipboard. Chad nodded.

"How is she?" The blonde actor asked worriedly.

"There's some good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"We got the bullet out of her chest successfully, and she's asleep." Chad sighed in relief.

"The bad news is, Miss Munroe lost a lot of blood, and she has approximately 45% chance of living." The doctor said and went to the front desk.

Chad's heart broke into a million pieces after the doctor said the bad news. It wasn't bad news it was dreadful, outrageous, terrible news. The doctor gave in permission to visit Sonny.

He sadly walked to her room and sat down near her bed. He stared at her body lying in bed, she had tubes connected to her body, and there were a few bruises and scars. He stroked her wavy brown hair and then took her hand and stroked it. "I know you can't hear me but, Sonny, please don't leave me, you're one of my best friends." He inhaled. "It's actually more than that. I love you, and I totally regret for not telling you when I got a chance." He paused. "I need you with me, please don't die on me. Sonny please wake up." He confessed. She started to stir a little bit; her brown eyes slowly opened and gave Chad a small smile.

"You love me Chad?" Sonny asked with her voice weak.

His eyes widened. "Yes, and I always have." He replied, and her smiled got a bit wider.

He hugged her carefully so he doesn't hurt her.

He let go of the embrace. "How are you feeling?" He asked nervously.

Sonny felt horrible, her whole body was aching like hell. She felt like she was going to die any minute. But, she didn't want to hurt Chad even more. She just nodded.

Chad hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're ok." She let go.

Their eyes locked together. They slowed leaned in and their lips touched. Chad kissed her gently, and Sonny kissed back. They immediately felt sparks trigger through their bodies. They pulled away after a minute.

Chad sighed. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He told her. Sonny giggled.

Sonny felt pain come through her body. Her eyes started to close slowly. She knew she couldn't survive. She slowly put her hand on top of his. "Chad, always remember I'll always love you, no matter what." The weak brunette said in pain.

"I will always love you too." Chad looked into her eye, but they we're closed.

"Sonny?" He asked worriedly. She didn't move. He shook her gently. Nothing. He put his head to her chest to check if she was breathing. She wasn't.

He started panicking "No! No! This isn't supposed to happen! Sonny, please!" He begged. Still nothing, Sonny's lifeless body just laid there not moving at all. He felt tears coming down his cheeks. Sonny was not going to survive.

He took her hand. "Just remember I will love you forever, no matter what." He kissed her cheek and lied next to her, and remembered the good and bad times they had together.

This ordinary Tuesday turned into a frightening and awful day.

* * *

**AN: That's it! I know sad right? Tell me what you think! I hoped you guys liked it! :)**

**Also, check out my newest chapter on Video Girl, if you haven't.**

**Love,  
****Nicole  
BrandNewEyes929 :)**


End file.
